Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2
Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii. It is due out on October 21, 2008, and all 4 of the normal control set-ups for the Wii are going to be able to be used. Known facts * There will be 35 characters, including 7 never before seen in a Naruto: Clash of Ninja or Gekitou Ninja Taisen! game - four of which were made exclusively for this game. The story present in this game was made exclusively for the game, as well, and takes place after Sasuke's defection to the Hidden Sound Village. * While it has been confirmed there is no online, other features include 15 stages, fully animated cutscenes by Studio Pierrot, destructible environments, and the hand seal system from Naruto Shippuuden: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! EX 2. Players will have the ability to turn off obstacles and stage jumping, the latter of which is also accompanied by tier selection, allowing players to play on either one of the two parts of a stage. This effectively doubles the number of stages from 15 to 30, but leaves players unable to stage jump during a fight; however, this trade-off would obviously be intentional. * There are a Mission Mode with 300 missions for each character and a Tag Team Mode for play with 2 characters for each player, a team that has a strong relantionship each other will do team special jutsu. Playable Characters and Special Jutsus An asterisk (*) denotes new characters to the American versions of the series. Two asterisks (**) denote characters never before featured in any Gekitou Ninja Taisen! or Clash of Ninja game. The plus sign (+) denote unlockable characters. Some Special Jutsus names aren´t known yet * +Naruto Uzumaki=Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Rasengan and Nine-Tailed=Nine-Tailed Berserk * Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto*=Vermillion Rasengan and Demon Fox Slash * +Sasuke Uchiha=Lions Barrage, with Sharingan=Chidori and Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu * Second State Sasuke*=Dark Chidori and Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu * +Sakura Haruno=Inner Sakura and Super Inner Sakura * +Kakashi Hatake=Lightning Blade, with Sharingan=Lightning Blade Strike * +Rock Lee=Primary Lotus, with Gate of Rest and Gate of Life opened=Hidden Lotus * +Neji Hyuga=Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Absolute * +Tenten=Twin Rising Dragons and Rising Twin Dragons Dance * +Might Guy=Youthful Embrace and with Gate of Rest opened Youthful Leaf Lotus * +Hinata Hyuga=Eight Trigrams Palms and Eight Trigrams Spirit Palms * +Awakened Hinata*=Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and * Kiba Inuzuka=Fang Over Fang and * +Shino Aburame=Parasitic Insects Jutsu and Insect Pillar * Kurenai Yuhi**= * +Shikamaru Nara= and Shadow Drop Jutsu * Choji Akimichi*=Human Boulder and Human Boulder Bounce * +Ino Yamanaka= * Asuma Sarutobi*= * Anko Mitarashi*= * +Towa**= * +Komachi**= * +Yugao Uzuki**=Leaf Village Style: Crescent Moon Dance * +Temari= * +Gaara= Sand Coffin-Sand Burial and * +Kankuro= * +Baki**=Blade of Wind and * +Jiraiya=Summoning Jutsu-Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs and Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down The House Jutsu * +Tsunade=Legenary Heel Drop and Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration * +Orochimaru=Five-Pronged Seal * +Kabuto Yakushi*= * +Itachi Uchiha=Tsukuyomi and Clone Great Explosion * +Kisame Hoshigaki=Shark Skin and Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu * +Bando**=Chakra Cannon * +Evil ANBU**= Tag Teams Note:"This are some teams that make teams special jutsus and some characters team up with their transformation (example Naruto Uzumaki andUltimate Nine-Tailed Naruto) if they have been defeated a cut scene will appear showing how they transform." *Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya or Sasuke Uchiha or Ultimate Nine-Tailed Naruto *Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi or Temari *Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka or Tsunade *Ino Yamanaka and Asuma Sarutobi *Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake or Naruto Uzumaki or Second State Sasuke *Gaara and Rock Lee *Kankuro and Kiba Inuzuka *Kabuto Yakushi and Orochimaru *Komachi and Towa *Yugao Uzuki and Kakashi Hatake *Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki *Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi *Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee and Might Guy *Bando and Evil ANBU Trivia * This is not the first Naruto game to have an original story or characters, but this is the first game, second, counting Konoha Senki, that allows you to play as these characters. * While never explicitly stated in the anime or manga whether or not Yugao knows that Baki killed her lover, using his Special Jutsu, the Dance of the Crescent Moon, against Baki will result in her yelling "Revenge for Hayate!", revealing that she does know, although the canonocity of this game is easily questionable. * The game shows Asuma's last name, Sarutobi, but, this last name is not supposed to appear until Shippuden. Category:Video games